Beez in the Trap
|writer = Onika Maraj, Tauheed Epps, Maurice Jordan |producer = Kenoe |Single = May 29, 2012 |Video = April 6, 2012 |Prev = Take It to the Head |Next = Get Low }} "Beez in the Trap" is a song by Nicki Minaj, from her second album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded, which features guest vocals from 2 Chainz. The song is the third overall single from the album, and second urban single. It was written by Minaj, Maurice Jordan, Tauheed Epps, and was produced by Kenoe. The song premiered on March 20, 2012 at the US radio station Hot 97 and was leaked online before its premiere. It was officially released as a single at US Rhythmic radio on May 29, 2012. "Beez in the Trap" impacted particularly well on R&B charts in the UK and US. Minaj revealed that "beez" is a slang for "I'm always," and that "the trap" is related to "anywhere you get your money," like bars.YouTube: Nicki Minaj on The Graham Norton Show (20th April 2012) - Original Retrieved September 18, 2012. The definition can be assumed to be "I'm always getting money." In hip hop, traps or traphouses are typically defined as places where drugs are dealt. Background "Beez in the Trap" premiered at the US radio station Hot 97 on March 20, 2012.Digital Spy Nicki Minaj song 'Beez in the Trap' leaks - listen Retrieved October 17, 2012. It was leaked before it premieres and Minaj decided to upload the "dirty version" of the song.Twitter: Beez In The Trap ft. 2 Chainz http://mypinkfriday.com/news/67201 - here's what I REALLY say. DIRTY VERSION!!!!!!! LISTEN here!!! Retrieved October 17, 2012. Minaj talked about the collaboration with 2 Chainz with SiriusXM Radio's “Sway in the Morning” on April 3: “He's an incredible person. He's a hard worker and I love seeing hard-working people that's like, by any means necessary. That makes me passionate because that's how I was.”''Rap-Up.com'' Nicki Minaj Talks About Her Evolution, ‘Beez in the Trap’ Video Retrieved October 17, 2012. In the interview of The Graham Norton Show, on April 21, Minaj finally revealed the meaning of the words "Beez in the Trap": The song was supposed to be another promotional single but, because of the high radio requests, it was released as a single on May 29, 2012 at US Rhythmic radio.Top 40/Rhythmic-Crossover - Future Releases ''(Cite retrieved from Wikipedia) Retrieved October 17, 2012. Music video Background A fan asked, on March 18, which video she was filming and she respond "Beez in the Trap."Twitter: Beez in the TRAP!!!! Ft 2 Chainz!!!! > RT @KenTeamMinaj: @NICKIMINAJ What video were you filming todayy!? Retrieved October 17, 2012. The song wasn't released at that time and the video of "Starships" was filmed recently. Another fan asked if the videos would be released at the same time and she respond that yes, though it was not released exactly at the same time, just the same month.Twitter: Yes> RT @Skitszo_Killsxx: @NICKIMINAJ Will both the Starships & Beez In The Trap videos be released around the same time? <3 Retrieved October 17, 2012. She explained that the video is a thank you to her die hard fans at strip clubs: “When I was doing my mixtapes, I would perform in strip clubs, I would perform in clubs and it was just like some of my most die-hard fans would be in these places," she told in an interview with MTV on April 6, "I wanted to kinda like honor them — kinda honor all my girls in the club and just say thank you for the support.”Video: Nicki Minaj Says ‘Beez In The Trap’ Video Is A Thank You To Strippers Retrieved October 17, 2012. The music video for "Beez in the Trap" premiered on April 6, 2012. The video was directed by Benny Boom, and it was filmed in Miami.Nicki Minaj Drops “Beez In The Trap” Video Retrieved October 17, 2012. Birdman and Scaff Beezy both make cameos in the video. Stills Beez_cap_2.png Music-video-nicki-minaj-ft-2-chainz-beez-in-the-trap-directed-by-benny-boom-4.png Music-video-nicki-minaj-ft-2-chainz-beez-in-the-trap-directed-by-benny-boom-0.png Music-video-nicki-minaj-ft-2-chainz-beez-in-the-trap-directed-by-benny-boom-3.png nicki-minaj-beez-trap-600x450.jpg nicki-minaj-beez-in-the-trap2.jpg nicki-minaj-beez-in-the-trap.jpg Live performance The song was performed live by Minaj for the first time on 106 & Park on April 3, 2012, along with "Champion", "Roman Reloaded", "Right by My Side", "HOV Lane", "I Am Your Leader", and "Fire Burns". She performed the song after "Champion" at the BET Awards 2012 along with 2 Chainz. The song was also performed live at BBC Radio 1's Hackney Weekend on June 23, 2012. She also performed the song on The Today Show's summer concert series. It was added to the setlist of Minaj's Pink Friday Tour, where she performed the song with 2 Chainz in the North American leg. In 2013, Minaj performed the song on June at Hot 97 Summer Jam and Power 106 Powerhouse. She also performed "High School" at the Power 106 performance. Credits Recording: *Recorded at: Conway Studios, Los Angeles, CA *Mixed at: Conway Studios, Los Angeles, CA Personnel: *Writers: O Maraj, M. Jordan, T. Epps *Producers: Kenoe for Nightrydas Productions *Recorded by: Ariel Chobaz & Finis “KY” White for KY Recordings *Recording Assistant: Jon Sher *Mixed by: Ariel Chobaz *Mix Assistant: Jon Sher *2 Chainz appears courtesy of Def Jam Records The credits for "Beez in the Trap" are adapted from the liner notes of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded.Digital booklet of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Charts Release history Lyrics Explicit version Bitches ain't shit and they ain't sayin' nothing A hundred motherfuckers can't tell me nothing I beez in the trap, bee beez in the trap I beez in the trap, bee beez in the trap Man I been did that, man I been popped off And if she ain't trying to give it up she get dropped off Let me bust that U-ie, bitch bust that open Might spend a couple thou' just to bust that open Rip it off no joking, like your name Hulk Hogan Niggas move weight in the South but live in Hoboken Bitch, I spit that crack, like I'm in that trap So if you need a hit then I'm with that bat Bitches ain't shit and they ain't sayin' nothing A hundred motherfuckers can't tell me nothing I beez in the trap, bee beez in the trap I beez in the trap, bee beez in the trap Okay now Nicki, Nicki, Nicki, put it in your kidney Got a new LS 450, ain't no keys in this do-hicky If I weren't rapping I'd be trapping If I weren't trapping I'd be pimping If I weren't pimping I'd be getting it, period I don't smoke no bobby, but my denim be from ricky Got your girl on molly and we smokin' loud and drinkin' Got my top back so you can see what I been thinkin' If you know me then you know I've been thinking Franklin Money, thousands, True Religion trousers Got a private home, started from them public houses Hair weave killer, causing her arousal Audi A8, told them "outtie 5000," uh Bitches ain't shit and they ain't sayin' nothing A hundred motherfuckers can't tell me nothing I beez in the trap, bee beez in the trap I beez in the trap, bee beez in the trap Damn, damn what they say about me? I don't know man, fuck is on your biscuit If I get hit, swinging on a big bitch I don't know man, I'm shittin' on your whole life Bitches ain't shit and they ain't sayin' nothing A hundred motherfuckers can't tell me nothing I beez in the trap, bee beez in the trap I beez in the trap, bee beez in the trap Man I'm out in Texas, man, I'm out in A-town Then I'm up in Chi-town or Miami shuttin' it down It's that New Orleans, it's LA or The Bay It's New York, Philly, and the whole DMV I'm a Detroit Player, man it's North-South Cack Ohio, Pittsburgh, got St. Louis on deck It's Delaware, Connecticut, it's New Jersey got hella bricks It's Queens, Brooklyn, and yeah, they wildin' Bronx, Harlem, and Staten Island Bitches ain't shit and they ain't sayin' nothing A hundred motherfuckers can't tell me nothing I beez in the trap, bee beez in the trap I beez in the trap, bee beez in the trap Damn, damn what they say about me? I don't know man, fuck is on your biscuit If I get hit, swinging on a big bitch I don't know man, I'm shittin' on your whole life }} Clean version Pimpin' ain't slick and they ain't sayin' nothing A hundred of y'all suckers can't tell me nothing I beez in the trap, bee beez in the trap I beez in the trap, bee beez in the trap Man I been did that, man I been popped off And if she ain't trying to give it up she get dropped off Let me bust that U-ie, ----- bust that open Might spend a couple thou' just to bust that open Rip it off no joking, like your name Hulk Hogan ------ move weight in the South but live in Hoboken -----, I spit that crack, like I'm in that trap So if you need a hit then I'm with that bat Pimpin' ain't slick and they ain't sayin' nothing A hundred of y'all suckers can't tell me nothing I beez in the trap, bee beez in the trap I beez in the trap, bee beez in the trap Okay now Nicki, Nicki, Nicki, put it in your kidney Got a new LS 450, ain't no keys in this do-hicky If I weren't rapping I'd be trapping If I weren't trapping I'd be pimping If I weren't pimping I'd be getting it, period I don't smoke no bobby, but my denim be from ricky Got your girl on molly and we smokin' loud and drinkin' Got my top back so you can see what I been thinkin' If you know me then you know I've been thinking Franklin Money, thousands, True Religion trousers Got a private home, started from them public houses Hair weave killer, causing her arousal Audi A8, told them "outtie 5000," uh Pimpin' ain't slick and they ain't sayin' nothing A hundred of y'all suckers can't tell me nothing I beez in the trap, bee beez in the trap I beez in the trap, bee beez in the trap Damn, damn what they say about me? I don't know man, ---- is on your biscuit If I get hit, swinging on a big ----- I don't know man, I'm tippin' on your whole life Pimpin' ain't slick and they ain't sayin' nothing A hundred of y'all suckers can't tell me nothing I beez in the trap, bee beez in the trap I beez in the trap, bee beez in the trap Man I'm out in Texas, man, I'm out in A-town Then I'm up in Chi-town or Miami shuttin' it down It's that New Orleans, it's LA or The Bay It's New York, Philly, and the whole DMV I'm a Detroit Player, man it's North-South Cack Ohio, Pittsburgh, got St. Louis on deck It's Delaware, Connecticut, it's New Jersey got hella bricks It's Queens, Brooklyn, and yeah, they wildin' Bronx, Harlem, and Staten Island Pimpin' ain't slick and they ain't sayin' nothing A hundred of y'all suckers can't tell me nothing I beez in the trap, bee beez in the trap I beez in the trap, bee beez in the trap Damn, damn what they say about me? I don't know man, ---- is on your biscuit If I get hit, swinging on a big ----- I don't know man, I'm tippin' on your whole life }} References }} Category:Songs Category:Minaj songs featuring others Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Category:2012